American Alien
by Dragonwolf166
Summary: What happens when Jake meets a kid who can transform into 10 aliens and makes friends with at werewolf.BenAmerican Dragon Xover
1. Meeting of cousins

**American Alien**

BenBenBenBenBenBenBenBenBenBen

"We're going back to New York again, Why?" asked 10 year old Ben Tennison

"We're going to visit your cousin, Jim (?)" said Ben's Grandpa Max. They were driving down a highway in an old R.V.

Then the most annoying, know-it-all cousin says" We don't have a cousin Jim, do we?"

"'Course you do, Gwen. Remember… What was that?" they all looked out the window. They saw a flash of red in the shape of what looked like a dragon flying through air, following a ninja.

"It's Hero Time!" said Ben activating the Omnitrix. Ben had transformed into Heatblast.

"Be careful." Said Grandpa Max

JakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJake

Jake was flying over, on patrol, when he spotted Rose, well he saw Huntsgirl. "Why did I like her?" he thought as he watched her jump from rooftop to rooftop. He decided to follow her. Soon she turned her huntstaff into a hover board, and started soaring over the highway.

Then out of nowhere, a fireball hit his wing and he fell onto the roof of an R.V. He quickly got up and turned around. Standing there was a dude who was on fire. "So you wanna mess with the Am. Dragon, huh?"

"So you are a dragon? Hey Gwen, you owe me 10 bucks." said Ben/Heatblast.

He tried to shoot another fireball, but the Omnitrix started to power down. "Oh Crap!" he said.

Jake watched in amazement as Ben changed back. Somehow he looked familiar. "Ben?" wondered Jake.

"Who wants to know?" remarked Ben in a cocky voice.

"It's me, Jake." He said realizing that Ben was his cousin who would be visiting for a couple days. Jake turned back to human form, and when Gwen came up to see why they stopped fighting

"Jake?" she said, "Wow, remember me? It's me, Gwen."

"Uh…I think Grandpa got his name wrong. He said we were going to visit a cousin Jim." said Ben.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" asked Jake

"Sure." They all climbed down and explained to Grandpa Max what happened.

"Oh, ok." She said," Hey Jake, can you give me directions to your house?"

Jake's House Jake's House Jake's House

"So what was that back there?" asked Jake as Gwen reluctantly forked over the 10 bucks.

"My watch allows me to turn into 10 different aliens, and I could ask you the same thing." said Ben, smirking at the 10 bucks, then at Gwen.

"It's a family thing on my mom's side" said Jake.

Just then, a little girl ran down the stairs and started bugging Ben.

"Hailey cut it out!" Jake yelled, getting annoyed.

"Is this that cousin kid you wrote about in your diary?" Hailey asked about excitedly.

"Yes Hailey and quit going through my stuff! Ben this is my little sister, Hailey."

"Hey." said Ben relaxed.

"Did I ever tell you that Jake picks his nose, has a teddy bear, and sleep with a nightlight; every night; since he was two?" Hailey told Ben energetically.

"Are you serious?" Ben chuckled, looking at Jake for a reply.

"Hailey quit lying!" yelled Jake as he pushed his sister out of the living room.

"Bye Ben, and Gwen." Said Hailey, and ran up the stairs.

"Cute kid." said Gwen breaking the silence.

"So let's go up to the roof and you can show me more of that watch." said Jake, leading Ben up the stairs.

"Sure", said Ben. He was still kind of shocked that his cousin is a dragon. "Is Hailey a dragon too?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, but she isn't mature enough to turn into a dragon." Said Jake, When they got up to the roof, Ben started to choose an alien. He decided on Stinkfly, but when he did transform it was into XLR8.

"I said Stinkfly!" Ben exclaimed. "Your turn, Jake."

"Dragon up!" said Jake, turning into a dragon. "So what's this alien do?"

"Speed." Said XLR8/ Ben as the visor slid down on his helmet. He then proceeded to run around Jake extremely fast. Then, when he stopped Jake was dizzily trying to steady himself.

"My turn!" said Jake when he finally steadied himself. He showed off his strength, flight, fire power, and anything else he could think of. Then the Omnitrix powered down and Jake was human again.

"So does your dad know about the dragon thing?" asked Gwen.

"No, but I'm telling him tonight, 'cause my grandpa and Fu Dog are coming over for dinner. My mom, sis, grandpa, and fu talked it over. Your grandpa probably already knew. He and my mom get along really well." Said Jake

"Do you want us to explain the alien thin, or would that be too much?" asked Gwen

"Way, way too much." Said Hailey, popping out of nowhere. "Jake, Ben, and Gwen, Trixie, and Spud, Grandpa, and Fu are here." She said and ran down the stairs.

**A/N:This is my first time so no flaming**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets Revealed **

"You guys are gonna love Trixie and Spud." said Jake, they all went downstairs.

"Yo Jakey, your cuz here yet?" said a girl when they got downstairs.

"Yeah," said Jake." Trix, Spud, this is Ben and Gwen."

"Sup", said Ben and Spud in unison, Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"Hello young ones." Said a tiny Chinese dude, walking in next to a fat charppe.

"Hey gramps," Said Jake, Trixie, and Spud" Sup Fu." said Jake.

"Woof, woof." said Fu unconvincingly.

"Fu, Grandpa I already told Ben and Gwen, so Fu can talk around them." explained Jake. Then Fu sat down and sighed.

"Thank God I don't have to talk like that all night." Ben and Gwen were shocked.

"Dude that dog just talked, Awesome!" said Ben.

"Oh yeah, I knew I forgot to tell them something." said Jake. Then Mr. Long called them for dinner. It was time.

At dinner, everyone was silent. Ben kept glancing back and forth between Jake, his mom, his sister, and his dad. He was thinking about how he would tell his parents he could turn into ten different aliens.

"So Jake," started Mrs. Long "go ahead and tell, and or, show your father the "thing.""

"Right here?" asked Jake "Right now?"

"Show me what?" asked Mr. Long. Jake looked at his Grandpa, who silently nodded.

"Okay." said Jake. "Dragon Up!" Jake transformed into a Dragon right there. Mr. Long just gazed in amazement.

"Honey, that's the thing I've been meaning to tell you." said Mrs. Long. "Jake is the American Dragon. My dad is the Chinese Dragon, or was until we moved to New York."

"That is why Jake has been coming to my shop every afternoon." said Lao Shi, a.k.a. Jake's Grandfather. Mr. Long looked and Grandpa Max.

"And you about this all along?" asked Mr. Long.

"Yes I did." replied Grandpa Max. Ben watched, looking from Mr. Long to his Grandpa. Gwen was interested in Fu Dog. "Why so surprised, never seen a talking dog?" joked Fu Dog.

"No I haven't, how old are you?" asked Gwen curiously.

"About 600 years old, give or take a day." replied Fu. At this answer, Gwen's jaw dropped.

Mr. Long was still in shock that his kids were dragons, so while Lao Shi explained what the American dragon does; Mr. Long was continuously pinching himself or checking for hidden cameras. Meanwhile Jake was still a dragon and posing in a full-sized mirror.

Ben was watching Jake, and then he got an idea. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

In the dining room, Grandpa Max and Gwen heard a noise coming from the bathroom and a green light illuminated from under the door, and knew it was Ben.

Jake was still posing when he heard a voice whisper in his ear "Jaaaakke, Jaaaakke." Jake turned suddenly, but no one was there. "Weird." exclaimed Jake.

Trixie and Spud looked, "Yo what's wrong Jakey" asked Trixie. "Yeah bud, what's up." added Spud.

"Its nothing." Said Jake, turning to look in the mirror, but instead of him; it was a ghost with one eye and claws.

"Boo!" said the creature.

"Waa!" screamed Jake as he flew over the table and crashed into Trixie and Spud

The ghostly creature came laughing out of the mirror. "What's the matter Jake? You look like you've seen a Ghost… Freak." said Ghostfreak. Then the crest started beeping faster and faster, then Ghostfreak turned back into Ben, laughing his head off.


	3. Omnitrix Importance

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed. Give constructive critisism.Oh and sorry for this late new chapter**

**Omnitrix Importance**

Mr. Long just fell over a fainted.

"I told you it was too much." said Hailey.

"Yeah dude." said Spud.

"Yo what is that anyways?" asked Trixie.

"Oh this is the Omnitrix," answered Ben. "It allows me to turn into 10 different aliens."

"Cool, ooh ooh, give it here, let me try!" said Spud excitedly.

"It's kind of stuck to my wrist." said Ben. Mr. Long woke up

"It's…its real?" Mr. Long stammered to ask. "Max, do you know what this means?"

"Yes, I do." replied Grandpa Max.

"What?" screamed Ben and Gwen at the same time?" You mean you've seen this before?" asked Ben.

"Well no, but I've heard of this." said Mr. Long Bringing down a very dusty, old book that only he and Grandpa Max had ever seen before." This book tells of a device that holds the souls of 10 legendary aliens. No one thought it existed until Max saw something when he was younger."

Flashback

"Hey Max, check out this freaky book I found." said Max's friend." Its about aliens."

"I don't believe in aliens." said Max. Later on Max was walking home when he saw a flash of white light. When he looked around the corner, he saw a freaky alien with an Octopus on his head torturing Max's friend.

"Give me the Omnitrix!" said the alien.

"I don't have it!" shouted Max's friend. After that, Max ran away.

End Flashback

"Ever since then, I've tried searched and searched for proof of it's existence" finished Max.

"Wow!" said Hailey in amazement. After dinner; Jake, Trixie, Spud, and Ben went up to Jake's room. Hailey and Gwen decided to plot against Ben and Jake.

Jake's Room

"Yo, here's the deal," started Jake." I need you," he pointed to Ben. "To turn into Ghostfreak and spy on Huntsgirl, she's that ninja I was following this afternoon."

"Okay, but I can't guarantee it'll last long." said Ben.

"I'll take that chance." said Jake with anger in his voice.

"Ya see, Jake used to like this girl, Rose-"said Trixie.

"Let me guess, she's Huntsgirl." interrupted Ben.

"Jake, we gotta get home." said Trixie, while trying to dislodge Spud's head from under the bed.

**The Next Day**

Ben/Ghostfreak followed Rose home. While he was there, he saw the inside of the Huntslair. Then the crest started flashing and beeping slowly, and he quickly got out of there. When he got home he immediately went to Jake's room.

"So what'd you find out?" asked Jake.

"First of all, have you seen her feet? They were seriously nasty with a capitol N!" said Ben, shuddering.

"Told you so Jakey." Said Trixie smirking. Then Ben rattled off all the info he gathered. After that, they all went to Loa Shi's shop.


	4. Love Fight

**A/N:Yay!New chapter this soon!**

**Love Fight**

Lao Shi's Shop

"Jake, I have a mission for you and Ben." said grandpa when they walked in." I need you to help build a Brownie village."

Brownies, c'mon man." whined Jake." Isn't there anything else for me to do, like scrub the toilet with my tongue?"

"No!" yelled grandpa.

"Aww man!"

While they were building the village, Rose showed up, Well Huntsgirl did. Ben and Jake turned around so it didn't look like they were doing anything dragon related.

"Step aside humans!" ordered huntsgirl.

"No way" said Ben. He activated the Omnitrix and became Heatblast. Then Jake dragooned up. Rose/Huntsgirl saw who he was.

"So, I now know the American Dragon's true identity." said Huntsgirl.

"Yo, same here Rose." said Jake.

They started to fight. Ben/Heatblast made a fireball and it rapidly grew to the size of a two story building and chucked it at Huntsgirl.

After the fireball hit, and the smoke cleared; no one was there. Ben looked around, trying to find her." Where'd she go?" asked Ben/Heatblast.

"I'm right here!" as she slammed into Heatblast, and knocked him out.

"My turn." Said Jake as he flew into the air and started attacking Huntsgirl. Huntsgirl just blocked the attacks that came her way." What's the matter Rose? Afraid to attack someone you love?" asked Jake as he swiped his claws at her.

"No!" answered Rose. She punched him and ran away.

Jake got up and, and noticed Ben lying on the sidewalk." You okay?" asked Jake, helping Ben up.

"What was that all about?" asked Ben, rubbing his head." How did she dodge that fireball?"

Jake turned back into human form "That's Huntsgirl for ya." He answered.

**A/N:This is chapter four.I'll update soon.**


	5. Meeting of Debt

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting,have a Bag of M&M's**

**The Meeting of Debt**

Subway

"Hey Jake, what are we doing here?" questioned Ben.

"Have to run a couple of errands." answered Jake. They got on and rode to the last stop. Ben got up and started to walk out of the train. Suddenly, Jake's tail wrapped around Ben's waist and forced him back into the seat.

"Hey, what's your deal!" said Ben, getting annoyed.

"This isn't our stop." said Jake.

"But this is the Last Stop." Ben argued.

"Not for us." Said Jake, smiling. He, then nodded to the train driver; who nodded back, turning purple, and then got out of his legs as if they were pants. Jake explained as they rose off the track. "Welcome to the magic express, next stop: Magus Bazaar."

There was a flash of pink light, and then the gates of Magus Bazaar appeared.

"What just happened?" puzzled Ben, astonished.

"Yo check it, this is Magus Bazaar." responded Jake. Just then a kid walked up and started to talk w/ Jake. While Jake talked about where to find silver jewelry and Lunar Calendars; Ben saw weird things being sold, like Bat guano.

When Jake saw Ben, he pulled him up and introduced him to the kid. "Ben, this is Tristan."

"Hey." Said Tristan, smiling. He was wearing baggy pants, a shirt with an unbuttoned shirt over it. His hair was down and messed up, and his Canine teeth were slightly larger than normal.

"Hey." Ben responded. Tristan walked away, and Ben turned to Jake. "What is a normal kid doing here!" he asked flustered.

"He isn't a normal kid, he's a werewolf." Replied Jake, "here's what happened,"

Flashback

A younger Tristan is pounding through the woods, desperately trying to get away from something. The sounds behind him fade away, and he stops to rest. Suddenly a huge wolf jumps out of the bushes and attacks Tristan, pinning him to the ground.

Jake flew in after receiving word of trouble, spotting a werewolf with a kid pinned under it, and kicks it out of the way. He picked up Tristan, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay; by the way, what are you? What's going on? What is that?" Tristan asked, still in shellshock.

"Whoa, easy. In order: I'm the American Dragon, your being chased, and that is a werewolf." Jake responded. Then he was thrown and hit a tree before he knew what happened to him.

Jake got up and blew fire at the werewolf, it yelped and ran away. But he was too late. Tristan lay on the ground with two puncture wounds in his shoulder. "Aww Man!" Muttered Jake, turning back into a human.

When Tristan finally came to, he felt stronger and faster. "What happened, who are you?"

"Yo my name is Jake long, and I'm the American Dragon, you were bitten by a werewolf. But if you need help with anything in the future, I'll help."

End of Flashback

"And that's what happened." finished Jake.

"Oh man, you owe him a lot!" said Ben looking back at Tristan.

"Yeah, I do. It's cool how he takes it so well." Said Jake, also looking at Tristan. "Well I've got to get some ingredients for Fu from Veronica, so stay where I can see you. Oh God, I'm starting to sound like my parents."

Ben was looking around, when he met a set of twins. "Hey, what are your names?"

The gloomy one looked at him and replied, "My name is Kara, and this little sunshine is Sara, oh by the way, you're going to get the jackpot in the lottery, go figure."

"And then your going to break your leg in a car crash, won't that be fun?" added Sara.

"I can't make you two out, what's going on?" asked Ben.

"Hey Kara, hey Sara." Said Jake, walking up beside Ben. "Ben they're Oracle Twins, Kara sees only good things, and Sara only sees bad things."

"Oh, I get it, nice to meet you." Smiled Ben.

**A/N: Tristan will come back more**


	6. Australian Dragon

**A/N:Hey,new story.YAY!**

**Australian Dragon**

They left Magus Bazaar, and came to an elevator. Jake pressed the buttons in a special sequence and twisted the button plate. The elevator opened up to reveal a green interior and a goblin working it.

They stepped inside. "Ben, hold the handrail." warned Jake. Ben did as he was told but still asked "What for?"

"You'll find out" Jake answered. They then went down at drop.

They arrived on the other side of the world; Jake got up and walked out, Ben following. "Where are we?"

"Yo now we're on the Island of Draco. I'm here to tell the Dragon Council about the new City of werewolves hidden in a patch of mist." said Jake.

As Jake went into the Building, Ben pushed the Omnitrix and became Ripjaws. After Ben transformed, a kid appeared wearing a green shirt with baggy tan pants, and curly blond hair.

"Well ay' there mate, the name's Fred Nerk, and who or what are you?"

"My name is Ripjaws, the master of water." replied Ben/ Ripjaws.

"Well then. How 'bout a friendly competition. Just between new mates. What do ya say?" offered Fred.

"Your on." replied Ripjaws.

"All right then. First one around the Island wins." instructed Fred.

"Let's go!" They raced around the Island. Ripjaws in the water and Fred in the air, Needless to say it was a tie. The Omnitrix powered down, and Ripjaws turned into Ben.

"So this is the real you?" asked Fred.

"Yeah my real name is Ben." He said.

"Well anyway, good race Ben." Said Fred, holding out a hand to shake.

"You too." said Ben, smiling. They shook hands just as Jake came back.

"Yo, Ben lets head out." said Jake.

"Hey Jake, he yours?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, why?" responded Jake.

"I just had a race with him, he did better than you did." Said Fred, and he walked away.

"Watch this," said Jake smirking. "3…2…1" Boom! Fred's pants blew up. "You lose Nerk!" said Jake dancing. Then Ben and Jake's pants blew up.

"I think I win Jake-aroo," yelled Nerk. "Two for the price of one."

"Aww, mannn!" said Jake and Ben in unison.

"Lucky I carry spare pairs of pants since the last time he played a trick like that." Said Jake, pulling out two pairs of shorts from his backpack.

Ben frowned at Fred, "There is a time and a place for everything," Fred opened a door and a bucket of water fell on his head. "But funny is funny!" said Ben, as he and Jake laughed their head off.

**A/N:Love the story!And review...please?**


	7. Kidnapped

**A/N:Tell me if you like Tristan, if not:To bad!**

**Kidnapping**

They got back to the train station, still laughing.

Just then, Jake got shot in the side and there appeared the Huntsmaster himself. "Dragon, I know your true identity have you now!" He said, getting ready to kill Jake.

But before he fired his Hunts-staff, Rose knocked it aside. "I won't let you hurt him…now!" said Rose worriedly.

"Then we shall slay him at the Huntslair." Said the Huntsmaster, and then they disappeared in a flash of green light; with Jake in a Sphinx hair net.

Ben rushed to Magus Bazaar to find help. He searched, but saw no one; then he saw Tristan out of the corner of his eye. Ben ran over and started panicking.

"Whoa, calm down, so Jake was captured by the Huntsclan?" asked Tristan.

"I guess if that's what you call them." responded Ben.

"Then I'll bet you want my help." Tristan questioned, smiling.

"Yeah, and I know all about your problem!" retorted Ben.

"And your not afraid I'll turn you into a werewolf?" asked Tristan, shocked.

"Nope, being a werewolf would probably be cool!" at this remark, Tristan couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course I'll help. He's helped out so much, it's my turn to return the favor." said Tristan with a smirk.

The two kids rode a train, and got out near Central Park.

Ben and Tristan left the train station, and stepped into the dim light of the streetlights, some lights still on in apartments, and the full moon.

"We should probably get moving Tristan…Tristan?" Ben swirled around to find Tristan hunched over, grabbing his stomach as if he were in immense pain. His ears were getting pointy; his face started getting a muzzle; teeth turned into fangs; and fur sprouted all over his body. Ben started backing away slowly from Tristan, giving just enough space for some room. Tristan's muscles grew and clothes ripped leaving only a pair of pants on him; the werewolf's tail busted through the pants and switched to the right; destroying a lamp post.

Ben edged toward the temporarily weak werewolf Tristan. He looked closely at the werewolf's head. "Talk about bad breath, P.U!"

At that smug remark, Tristan growled and snapped at Ben, but he dodged and messed with the Omnitrix.

Ben pushed the button on the watch and turned into Wildmutt. Then they set off to find the huntslair.

**A/N:Yay Tristan is back!**


	8. Unknown Unraveled

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness and the shortness of the story**

**Unknown Unraveled**

They had just run down the street when Ben stopped. The crest started beeping faster and faster, then Ben turned back and ran into the store; Tristan following.

"Hey kid, how you been?" asked Fu.

"Hey Fu, we need some unlocking powder." Said Ben as he caught his breath and dodged Tristan's swipes.

"Wait a minute, who told you about my unlocking powder?" asked Fu, frustrated.

"Jake did, and before you ask; Jakes been kidnapped." replied Ben

"Jakes been kidnapped?" yelled Fu.

Fu immediately handed over the powder. "Go rescue him." said Fu as Ben and Tristan ran off. "Wait Ben!" yelled Fu.

"You go ahead" said Ben. Tristan nodded and ran off. "What is it, Fu?"

"You need this." said Fu throwing a powder on Ben. "There, I just made the blood-connection to Jake's mom stronger."

"So?" asked Ben with a questioning look on his face.

"So! Kid you're a dragon now!" yelled Fu.

**A/N:A Dragon!(DunDunDUn)**


	9. Family Feud

**A/N:Yay and New Chapter!passes out evil bags of M&Ms**

**Family Feud**

"I-I'm a dragon?" asked Ben, surprised.

"Yeah, I just made your connection to the dragon side of the family stronger. Now transform and go save Jake!"

Ben closed his eyes and felt himself transform. He turned into a dragon, only he was black and red. "Funny, that only happens to relatives of the Dark Dragon." Said Fu as Ben flew away.

"Thanks Fu!" Ben yelled over his shoulder. He flew for and hour until he came to Central Park and landed in front of a cave, there he found Tristan waiting for him. "You ready?"

"You know it." growled Tristan. And they went into the Huntslair

Meanwhile

"So, American Dragon," said Huntsgirl. "I mean Jake. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason you didn't, I didn't want to be hunted down!" said Jake.

Rose took off her mask and kissed Jake. "I'm sorry Jake." She said putting her mask on as the Huntsmaster walked in with someone in handcuffs; it was Jake's Dad!

"Dad!" yelled Jake. Mr. Long didn't look up. The Huntsmaster uncuffed him.

"You should've kept your mouth shut!" When Mr. Long looked up; his eyes had gone dark.

"No!" said Jake in realization.

"Yes American Dragon." Mr. Long transformed into the Dark Dragon.

"How could you lie to me?" asked Jake.

"I knew marrying Lao Shi's daughter would pay off someday. Who knew I would father the American Dragon?" He then laughed a cruel, evil Laugh. Jake struggled with the chains at his wrist.

Then Ben and Tristan came in. Tristan busted through the door, and Ben crashed through the Skylight.

"Ben? Since when do you have dragon powers?" asked Jake.

"Fu made my connection to your mom's side of the family stronger. So I got some Dragon powers." Ben looked from Jake to the Dark Dragon and wondered what to do.

Tristan answered that for him when he tackled the Dark Dragon. Ben flew over to Jake and tried to free Jake. Then they heard Tristan whimper.

They looked around and saw Tristan going crazy. They didn't know why. Then he crumpled onto the floor. Ben flew as fast as he could over to him and checked to see if he was ok. As he did, Tristan snapped at him and bit him. Ben passed out, Tristan died. The Dark Dragon freed Jake so they have a proper fight.

The fight was fierce. Jake punched, and his dad blocked it. Mr. Long kicked, but Jake dodged. It was like that for at least and hour. Then after weakening his dad; Jake shot the strongest fireball, killing his father.

As soon as he was sure his dad was dead, Jake ran and checked on Ben. There were 2 bite marks on Ben's arm.

"Poor guy." said a voice behind Jake. It was Rose. Apparently she had escaped being Huntsgirl. "I also whipped my uncle's memory so he wouldn't remember who you are."

"Thank, but I don't need your help or your pity." He transformed, picking up Ben's limp body and was about to fly away.

"Jake wait!" yelled Rose. "I know you've had to deal with a lot of betrayal, but you have to understand that I never wanted to hurt you. You've got to believe me!" she pleaded.

"I don't Know what to believe anymore." Jake said and he flew off.

**A/N:Tristan Will be back!Bwahahaha!**


	10. Summer's End

**A/N: Yay a new chapter!**

**Summer's End**

He didn't know where he was going, but somehow he ended up at His Grandpa's shop. Jake de-transformed and knocked on the door. To his surprise; his mom answered the door.

"Oh, Jake!" she cried as she threw her arms around him and Ben. "I was so worried when I found about your father. Where is he?" she asked.

Since Jake felt like he had no emotions left, he said "I killed him." He walked past his shocked mother to get to Fu so he could help Ben. Grandpa Max and Gwen were there too.

"What happened to him?" Gwen screamed.

"Werewolf." Jake said flatly. "He tried to take on the Dark Dragon because a certain Charpei gave him mystical Dragon powers." All heads turned to Fu Dog.

"What, it was already in his blood!" Jake went to the back of the shop and laid Ben down on a cot.

"Fu, I need you to heal his wounds, I have a feeling that he's going to be a little different from now on." said Jake simply.

Fu did his best. Within 5 hours, Ben was awake.

"What happened?" groaned Ben.

"Tristan bit you right before he died.

"Does that mean I'm a…" he didn't finish his sentence. He could tell by the look on Jake's face that he was in fact a werewolf.

"How did he die?"

"The Dark Dragon poisoned him with a silver dagger. He had no idea what he was doing. Oh and as it turns out; my dad was the Dark Dragon."

"Really?" Ben was in total shock.

Grandpa Max stuck his head in."Ben, the summer is just about over. You're going to have to go home. But I do have good news: Jake is coming back with us; we're flying back to Tulsa in the morning."

"This definitely was an eventful summer." Said Ben getting out of bed. "I think the hardest part of going home is how I'm going to explain all this to my parents. I mean, will they believe I can turn into 10 different aliens, not to mention I'm a dragon and a werewolf? They're never going to believe me!"

I think they will." said two voices from the doorway. It was Ben's parents.

"Did you hear everything I just said?" then the two "grown-ups" collapsed laughing. It was really Trixie and Spud dressed up as Ben's parents.

"Ha ha, very funny." said Ben sarcastically.

**A/N: Confusing, I know**


	11. The hard truth:A new friend

**The hard truth and a new friend**

The next day, Ben and Jake were on the roof early in the morning; this time training their dragon powers.

After about half an hour, Gwen came up the stairs and said they were leaving. Then they all climbed into the R.V.

About halfway there, Ben started to feel a little nervous. How was he supposed to tell his parents? Especially now since he gained two new powers in the last week.

"Don't worry." said Gwen seeing how worried Ben was. "I'm sure your parents won't disown you, or something."

"Maybe I just shouldn't tell them, they'll figure it out eventually." Said Ben hoping someone would agree with him.

"Ben, you should really tell them." said Max sternly. "They'll want to know." They stopped in front of Ben's house. Ben looked at Jake.

"I hope I won't have to tell them on my own."

"You won't have to." said Jake, speaking for the first time.

"We'll help you tell them." said Gwen. They got out of the R.V. and walked up to the front door. Ben opened the door and was greeted by his mom.

"Oh, Ben I'm so glad your home!" She said pulling him into a strangle hold of a hug.

"Good to be home." He said when she finally let go. "Mom I have something I need to tell you and dad." he led them into the living room where his dad was reading the newspaper in his recliner.

"Hey, Ben!" said his dad cheerfully, putting his paper down. "Welcome home."

"Hey dad." said Ben. "Uh you guys might want to sit down. This is big." Then he started telling all about the last summer. "And Jakes magical talking Charpei turned me into a dragon, and our friend Tristan, turned me into a werewolf!"

"Benjamin Parker Tennison, the Third!" Yelled his Dad as his mom was trying to recover from the shock. "Don't tell such elaborate lies!" Ben sighed and nodded to Jake and they both transformed into dragons.

After seeing this, Mrs. Tennison fainted and Mr. Tennison fell back in his chair.

"Well that went better than expected." said Max trying to help Mrs. Tennison.

Meanwhile

Tristan's body still lay in the huntslair. A black scarab drops onto him, and he magically comes back to life. "What happened?" questioned Tristan; suddenly he remembered one word that alarmed him: "Ben!"

"You will see him again, but you'll have to come with me." said a boy about 15 years old. He was wearing a yellow and black sleeveless shirt, and big shoes with silver hair. He held out his hand.

Tristan hesitated in grabbing it, but he did and was engulfed in darkness.

Back at Ben's house

"Mom, are you ok?" asked Ben.

His mother woke up. "I just had the strangest dream; Ben and Jake were dragons." She said.

"It wasn't a dream." said Grandpa Max.

"You mean my son is a…and a… and he can…!" she explained.

"I don't understand any of this." said Mr. Tennison. "Well your not really related to Jake's mom, so what about Jake's dad?" Everyone's eyes bat at Mr. Tennison, and Mrs. Tennison fainted.

"He was the most evil dragon, and I killed him." Jake said darkly. The Tennisons wanted to know all about werewolves and dragons.

Jake began filling them in. Ben walked out and sat on the porch railing. He saw a girl walking down the street; she was looking kind of tall. She was ten, had blonde hair, and green eyes. But what caught his eye was the fact that she wore a watch on her arm that looked exactly like the Omnitrix.

"Hey," he called. "Wait up." She stopped and turned around. He saw her eyes flicker towards the arm with the Omnitrix strapped on it.

"Cool watch thingy." She said. She spoke with a southern New York accent. "Almost as cool as mine." She activated her Omnitrix and turned into a blue, female version of Heatblast.

"You're still not as hot as me." said Ben as he turned into Heatblast.

"Nice!" she said changing back at will. "My name is Teanna, what's yours?"

"The name is Ben." said Ben still Heatblast. "How did you do that?"

"Close you eyes and think of your normal form." Ben did this and almost immediately he was Ben again.

"Cool, hey there are some people I want you to meet." said Ben.

"I don't know, I get nervous around new people." She said biting her lip.

"Relax you'll be fine." He pulled her to his house.

"You're the Tennison's kid?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ben Tennison." He opened the door just as Jake was finishing up.

"Nice timing, dude." said Jake. "Who's she?"

"I'm Teanna, I moved in next door. My mom brought over the Snicker Doodles." She said.

"Oh, right." said a dazed and confused Mrs. Tennison.

"Is she alright?" asked Teanna.

"Um…" said Jake.

"Relax." said Ben holding up Teanna's arm. "She already knows one; she might as well know the rest." Teanna looked very confused. "I'm also a dragon and a werewolf." Teanna looked shocked. Of course she wasn't really shocked. She also had another little secret she wasn't willing to share right now.


	12. Relations

**Relations**

Rose; who had been under the R.V., had made herself at home. "It may not be the Huntslair, but it's comfortable enough." She said.

Inside the house, Teanna fainted.

"Is there something in the atmosphere?" asked Max.

"No," said Teanna, sitting up suddenly. "I just, um, felt a surge of magical energy."

"Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Jake cocking his eyebrow at her.

"I know who you are!" she said, pointing her finger at Jake. "You're the American Dragon. You knew my brother Tristan. At the look on Jake and Ben's face, she knew what happened. "No, not him!" she started to cry and ran out of the house. Jake ran after her. (A/N: Aww Jake+Teanna)

"Tee wait!" he called. She collapsed in the grass and sobbed quietly, Jake came up behind her.

"He went down fighting, but there was nothing Ben nor I could do. He was poisoned by a silver dagger." Jake bent down and sat next to her in the grass with his arm around her.

They stared into each others eyes, leaned in for a kiss and then a ball of green energy came from the roof of the R.V.

They both looked up.

"Rose!" said Jake from under his breath.


	13. Changing sides and a new beginning

**A/N: Last chapter,sequal coming soon**

**Changing sides and a new beginning**

"Who are you?" asked Tristan.

"I am Riku; that is all I'm telling you for now." They were still in the Huntslair waiting for Tristan to get his strength back.

"Well Riku, or what ever it is, I don't care who the hell you are! I have to get back to my sister."

"She is with the American Dragon." said the Huntsmaster. He had just walked in. "Luckily my niece will be slaying him tonight."

"Excellent." said Tristan. (Tristan has officially gone over to the darkside. They have cookies!)Tristan's eyes went dark. He laughed and evil maniacal laugh. (The surge Tee felt was Tristan turning evil. She felt the good leave him and enter her.)

"Soon we will have the American Dragon in our grasp. He will be turned."

"What about your sister?" asked Riku.

"Kill her, but I want her power!" said Tristan darkly.

Meanwhile

"Rose, don't do this!" pleaded Jake. She and Tee were locked in battle. They weren't using powers or weapons; only ninja moves.

"No Jake, its ok." said Tee." I need the workout. Fighting this loser will keep me in shape."

"What did you call me?" yelled Rose angrily. She jumped up and kicked Teanna in the head, then back flipped and landed next to Jake. Teanna rubbed her head the, and stood up.

"Back off Barbie!" she shouted and jumped on Roses back. Jake ran off.

"Oh no you didn't!" yelled Rose. She ripped off her mask and they went head to head. After about a half an hour of no one landing a hit, they turned to Jake.

"Jake, why don't you choose." suggested Rose.

"Wow you finally got some brains. I agree, you choose." said Tee.

"Uh…" said Jake. "I need more time. Why don't I talk to both of you separately?" Just then, they heard a crash from inside the house. They rushed inside.

When they got inside, they saw a hooded figure and a boy with big shoes. The hooded dude had Ben pinned to the floor. When they saw Jake, Tee, and Rose he got up and, kicked Ben and then he and big shoes teleported out. They rushed to Ben's side.

"What the heck was that?" asked Ben.

"I have no clue. Where is everyone?" asked Jake.

"They went for help." replied Ben. "I think that hooded guy was Tristan." He added frustrated.

Suddenly there was a flash of light above them and a crystal and a sheet of paper appeared.

Jake went over and picked up the crystal. "Yo, what is this?"

"I don't know, but check this out." said Ben, holding up the paper.

"What does it say?" asked Tee, and Rose in unison. They looked at each other and turned away in a huff.

"I can't understand any of it, its in another language. The only thing I can make out is the title: Ansem's Report."

**THE END**

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and you will like the second one if you liked this one


	14. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews. Here is a preview for the next story.

Three mysterious characters crash land from their ship to the front yard of Ben Tennison.

"Ow, I wonder where Riku is. Kairi is back at Destiny Islands." said the boy with brown hair, blue eyes, red and black clothes, and big yellow shoes.

"That's nice, but get off!" yelled the duck.

"Oh, sorry." said the boy.

Meanwhile a shadowy figure is watching from a distance.

Who are these three? Who is the mysterious figure? Why am I asking you these questions?


End file.
